


The First but not the Last Time

by Lmscully909



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, pilot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmscully909/pseuds/Lmscully909
Summary: What happens when Mulder knocks on Scully's door and asks her to join him for a run...





	The First but not the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fic. It was written for a friend who posted a prompt on twitter! hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments. Thank you to all my friends who helped edit it and for my friend who helped with the title. You know who you are!!!

She was in trouble, deep trouble. She vowed that she would not get involved with anyone at work anymore. Scully thought she would have been able to do it until she was told that her new partner would be Fox Mulder, THE Fox Mulder. Fox “Spooky” Mulder. Like she told Chief Blevins, Scully knew him by reputation only. She'd heard he was a brilliant profiler, so brilliant that he was given the nickname Spooky. That alone was a huge turn on. She had always been attracted to smart men. That was strike # 1. She told herself that she could be professional and separate any attraction she might have to his mind aside. She wasn’t sure what to expect as she rode the elevator to the basement and walked down the dark hallway filled with boxes of old files. Then he surprised her when he answered, “Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI’s most unwanted” to her knock. At this comment, she giggled inside. The man had a sense of humor. That was strike # 2.

She pushed the door open and walked into the office to see him sitting with his back to her. When he turned around and shook her extended hand, it was all over. It took all her willpower to not stare at him with her mouth wide open like a lovestruck idiot. Dear God almighty he was handsome… and he was wearing glasses. The glasses were strike # 3. Scully was done, there was zero chance that she would be able to ignore the effect that this man had on her. What the HELL was she going to do? She found herself getting aroused during their back and forth about what was and wasn’t scientifically plausible regarding their first case together. This man had no qualms in telling her exactly what his theories were no matter how incredible they sounded. Scully had yet to be in a relationship where she felt that she was on equal academic standing with her partner. With her last two relationships, both men were much older than her and held positions that were superior to hers. But Mulder had seemed impressed by her work and welcomed her ideas.

That night as Scully was soaking in her bathtub, as was part of her relaxation technique, she found herself fantasizing about Mulder. She thought of his hand, the one that strongly gripped hers, and wondered what it would feel like if those same fingers stroked the soft skin of her breasts. She wondered what it would feel like if his lips kissed a trail down her neck and stomach. She wondered what it would feel like to have him inside of her. Her breath came in short pants and she brought herself to a climax thinking of making love to her new partner. She was in deep trouble.

If Scully thought being in an office with him was challenging, then she never imagined what being in a car with him would be like. As they drove around Bellefleur, Oregon in their rental car, she thanked God that she had the case to focus on. He smelled so good, some combination of cologne, soap and a unique scent that was all Mulder. It must have been pheromones. Lord, what was wrong with her? She wasn’t usually like this. She had to turn away everytime he picked up a damn sunflower seed and placed it in his mouth. If she didn’t, she would just stare at his lips and imagine that seed being picked from its shell by his strong, dexterous tongue. She found herself smiling as he made that corny pun about the salmon being to die for. He really was cute. She was trying to impress him. She wanted to keep up with him in every aspect. So far she thought she was holding her own with him.

Mulder was getting her all riled up. She was tired, it was almost 11pm, she just wanted to do her work yet there he was snapping pictures while invading her space and shooting that damned flash in her face. Then he started rattling on about all the blood work and tests he wanted done and Scully could barely contain her annoyance.

"You're serious?" she asked with a questioning tone in her voice.

When he slowed down and said he wasn’t crazy, he won her over. She took a deep breath and in her mind told herself that this was her partner, that she was working with him, not against him. His eyes were pleading with her, to help him out and humor him by taking the x-rays. She knew that they had the ability to take the x-rays and it would be quick and easy. It is possible that they would provide them with some answers and, if she was honest with herself, she would say that she just couldn’t deny him anything when he looked at her with those eyes that seemed to see right through her body and into her soul.

The clock read 4:37 am and instead of sleeping Scully was sitting on her bed with a piece of metal in a vial as she tried to figure out what the hell it was. When she got to her motel room she changed and showered, happy to have the smell of formaldehyde off her skin and hair. Her motel room was a mess. She had used the light from the lamps to interpret the x-rays she took and had left them placed loosely over the lamp shades.

She really should sleep but she was too wired from all the coffee she had so that she could finish the work and write up her report. She holds the vial up to her eyes and turns it around as if it will secretly tell her what it is when she hears a knock on her door. “Who is it?” she asks, wondering who else in their right mind would be awake and knocking on her door at almost 5am. When she hears Mulder’s voice say “Steven Spielberg” she smiles and thinks of course it’s Mulder, I should have known.

Scully places the vial down as she uncrosses her legs to go answer the door. The floor creaks with each step as she walks across the small room. When she opens the door, Scully is not prepared for the sight awaiting her. Mulder is standing there, a Hoyas cap on backwards, with a cute smirk on his face and he says, “Way too wired, I’m going for a run, wanna come?”

  
As much as she wants to say yes, her body tells her to say no, the lack of sleep finally catching up with her and so she answers, “Pass” as her head falls back and her eyes close. As if he didn’t want to let her out of sight, her partner then asks, ”Did you figure out what that little thing up Ray Sims’s nose is yet?” She raises her eyes to look back at her partner. “No, and I’m not losing any sleep over it, goodnight.” She goes to close the door when all of a sudden Mulder stops the momentum of the door with his foot. “Mind if I come in and take another look at the metal object?”

She pauses a moment before saying, “Sure, it’s here on my bed.” They walk together towards her bed when all of a sudden she finds herself falling towards the floor. Scully must have slipped on an x-ray that slid off the lampshade. Right before her hands hit the floor she finds herself being pulled up by a pair of strong arms and she realizes that her palms are flat against Mulder’s chest as he holds her close to his body with his arms encompassing her waist. Her first thought is how good he smells. She wants to bury her nose in the crook of his neck and just inhale his scent deep into her lungs. She looks up at him to thank him for catching her when her eyes fall on his lips. She is transfixed by them; it is as if time is standing still. She can’t look away, she wants to know what his lips taste like, she wants to know what they feel like against hers, they look so soft. Before she knows it, she raises on her tiptoes and gently lays her lips on his.

  
Scully was right, they are soft and smooth and plump and it takes all her willpower not to devour his mouth. She applies more pressure and holds on to his shoulders for support. Her feet come off the floor as Mulder effortlessly lifts her and tightens his hold on her. She wraps her arms around his neck as she gains more confidence. Scully starts nibbling on his delicious lips, taking the bottom one between hers and gently begins to suck. This elicits a moan from her partner who has been walking them towards her bed.

Mulder tastes like coffee, strong dark coffee, the kind that goes straight to your blood and jolts you awake. She also tastes a hint of the sunflower seeds he was fond of. She feels the bed on the back of her thighs and moves her body to lay on the mattress. Her partner catches his weight with his forearms so he doesn’t fall completely on top of her. His lips start to move away from hers as they move towards her neck. He barely touches her skin with his lips, much as one would lightly brush a feather on someone’s arm, with just the bare minimum of pressure required. He kisses the angle of her jaw and traces a line down the path of her carotid artery; she swore he had to feel her pulse quickening. He arrived at her clavicle and he started tracing the bone with the tip of his tongue, again lightly, barely exerting any pressure. He wants to tease her…to make her shake with desire.

He goes on to kiss first along her left collar bone, then her right. He was not leaving any part of her untouched. While his mouth was busy worshipping her neck and upper chest, his fingers were fluttering up and down her arm, wreaking havoc with her senses. Rather than go back up her arm this time, his fingers played with the hem of her t-shirt and traced circles along her stomach and back. Her hands had a strong grip on the sheets as she was barely able to contain herself from wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight to her body. But when his mouth made its way up to hers she couldn’t hold it in anymore. It didn’t matter that this was her partner, from the moment she walked into his office, she felt that their connection was one like she had never experienced in her life.

She took the baseball cap off his head, gently massages his head and lightly tugs his hair as she deepened their kiss. She was getting aroused quickly and she’d bet that he was too. While she loved this slow languid pace Mulder was setting, she needed to pick it up a bit. She pulls upwards on his shirt letting him know that she wanted it gone. They broke the contact between their lips long enough for the shirt to go over his head.

God he was a good looking man. Scully let herself gaze on his body; she heard herself moan as she imagined what the rest of him looked like. She grazed his pecs with her nails and squeezed his biceps as she made her way to his back.

“Take my shirt off Mulder, I want to feel your naked chest against mine.” Did she really say that out loud? She must have, because before she knew what was happening her shirt was on the floor and he was making quick work of removing her bra. The cool air of the room hardened her nipples. Her breasts were extremely erogenous and as they rubbed on Mulder’s chest she felt a warmth and tingling in her pelvis as her arousal increased even more. Scully moaned low in her throat as Mulder’s tongue flicked one of her nipples. It took all her willpower not to scream his name when he sucked it into his mouth and gently nipped it with his teeth. She was growing wetter and wetter by the minute.

His hands held her waist while he continue to pay homage to her breasts, switching from one nipple to the other. Her hands found themselves grabbing his muscular ass and squeezing. She pulled the waistband of his pants and boxers down together. “I want you naked.” As they maneuvered his pants off, Scully nudged Mulder in the hip indicating that she wanted him on his back. In this position she was better able to appreciate his erection. Mmmm, this is going to be interesting, she thought as she contemplated how challenging performing oral on him would be.

She started laying kisses along his thorax and abdomen spending some time dipping her tongue into his belly button. “Scullyyyyy,” Mulder moaned as he realized where she was headed. She kissed his inner thighs and loosely played with his scrotum as she kissed her way up the base of his penis to the top and licked her way back down, lubricating him as she went along. She blew a gentle stream of air, causing him to contract his thighs and grab handfuls of sheets. She could tell he was trying not to hold her head in place, which she appreciated.

Scully reached down to touch herself, moistening the fingers of her right hand and lightly squeezing the base of his penis. At the same time she opened her lips and took the tip of his penis into her mouth applying light suction as she sucked. Guessing from the moans escaping Mulder’s throat, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. She continued to take more of him down her throat until she couldn’t anymore, at which point she began a swallowing motion where her tongue applied pressure to the undersurface of his penis and her cheeks hollowed out. Scully was thoroughly enjoying herself. With the fingers of her left hand she started rubbing her clitoris and dipping down into the introitus of her vagina, causing her to moan and increase the sensation Mulder was feeling.

“Scully, I have to taste you” he growled, at which point he grabbed her by the waist and twisted her so that her vagina was directly in line with his mouth. She gasped at the sudden change in her position. 69 was one of her favorites, trust this man to know it somehow. “God you’re so wet Scully,” he mouthed on her labia. She knew from the attention he paid her nipples that she was in for a ride. He lightly licked her clitoris and nipped up and down her inner folds before dipping his tongue into her and lapping up her wetness as if it alone could sustain him.

Mulder began sucking gently on her clitoris, not knowing how much pressure she liked, and began slowly inserting his middle finger into her vagina. He traced her front wall hoping to find the elusive g-spot. He must have hit something because he felt Scully suck him harder and his finger felt wetter. He wasn’t sure how she would take this, but figured he’d give it a try; he felt completely open and safe with Scully. With the index finger of his left hand, he lightly traced her anus before applying steady pressure waiting for her sphincter to relax. When it did, he inserted his finger up to his knuckle. “Fuck, Jesus Mulder” she screamed as she released his penis and said “I need you inside me now.” She walked off the bed to reach her purse where she prayed she had a condom that was not expired. She threw items out of her purse and found one. Scully read the expiration date and she thanked god that she hadn’t thrown the condom out. “I hope this fits,” she chuckled as she unrolled the condom over his generous erection.

She crawled over his body as she took hold of his penis and placed the tip at her vagina. “You ready for this?” she teased him. “I should be asking you,” he smirked back. Scully placed her knees on either side of his hips as she continued to move downward so more and more of his penis entered her. She sat there, not moving, enjoying the sensation. “Scully, please start moving or I will,” Mulder begged her. She chuckled low in her throat as she started moving her pelvis up and down while squeezing her inner walls, giving him the ride of his life.

Scully leaned forward a bit so that her clitoris was rubbing on his pubic symphysis, creating the friction she liked. Mulder’s hand reached up and squeezed her breasts while he bit her neck. He was taken over by basic needs as he held her tight to him and flipped them so Scully was on her back. He held his weight on his outstretched arms and Scully grabbed onto his biceps as they moved to create a rhythm that would drive them mad. He began pistoning his hips faster and faster and it was hard for her to keep up, so she coordinated squeezing her inner walls with his movements. The friction on her clitortis was building. She felt her breathing and heart rate increase as she felt the pressure in her pelvis grow. Soon thereafter, the walls of her vagina began contracting as her orgasm took over. Scully could tell Mulder would soon follow when he grabbed her arms hard, positioned his head in the crock of her neck and bit her shoulder. A few pumps later she felt and heard his orgasm as Mulder moaned “fuck Scully.”

They lay on each other for a while, catching their breath. She ran her fingernails up and down his back lightly and tapped him on the shoulder when his weight was getting to be too much. He delicately removed the condom and walked over to the bathroom to throw it away and grab her a towel. He handed it to her and moved to the other side of the bed as she tidied up. “Still want to go for that run?” she asked with a smirk on her lips. “No,” he replied, I think I found the perfect activity to release that extra energy.” He placed a peck on her cheek as he took hold of her hand and interlaced their fingers.

She remembered the initial thought she had that she was going to be assigned to work with Agent Mulder. She was wrong, she wasn’t in trouble… this was going to be the most interesting partnership she’d had to date. She closed her eyes and with a smile on her lips, tried to rest before the long day she and Mulder had ahead of them.


End file.
